


lazy cuddles

by NotMentallyStable



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMentallyStable/pseuds/NotMentallyStable
Summary: er- its 1 am. sleep. cuddle. sweet.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 23





	lazy cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> this might be bad but idc

You opened your eyes to see the morning sun shine into your eye. You turned to look at the clock, " 11 AM". You yawn and turn only to face a sleepy brunette who seemed very awake. Only a few strands of messy bed haur and eye bags under his eyes.

You had been married to Oikawa Tooru for a while now. A friend of a friend introduced you to him and it was a match made in heaven. God, this man. You would do anything for him and he would do the same. Theres a certain emotion in his eyes when he looks at you. Filled with love and protection. His eyes soften when he looks at you and his heart bursts.

For you, you admired his looks of course. He was indeed very handsome. Not only that, he worked hard in what he had passion in. Everyday he goes to train for volleyball and you cant help but to admire his determination. This was the man you married. The man that worked hard and always gave everything his 100%.

You thought you had no chance with him. But he simply admired you. You were always there for him and during his tough times, you knew how to deal with him. You could easily make him comfortable in a split second. You were- ** deep inhale ** amazing. You always knew when something was off with him and always gave him a hug when he needed one. Something so simple like that always somehow made him the happiest man alive.

He smiled at you, "Good morning, little cutie." You burried your face in your hands, trying to hids the blush that was creeping across your face. He only chuckled and kissed the top of your head while pulling you closer to him. Your heart melted at his act. He was such a softie sometimes. And his laugh, oh god. It made your heart flutter. It felt as though you were some 16 year old high schooler in a disney channel movie, despit the fact the you were coming closer to your thirties.

You listened to his steady breathing. It was calming and his arms that were wrapped around you made you feep protected.

You moved away from his chest to look at him. THIS MAN WAS GORGEOS HOLY- the way the sun perfectly highlighted his features made him look like a greek god. 

"We have no plans today right?" you asked.

"I mean we have to grab some groceries," he replied a soft chuckle followed.

You groaned. You didnt want to go "grocery shopping". You had ramen :( 

Oikawa patted your head, "There there my little cutie. We don't have to go today if you dont want to." 

A big smile drew across your face. That smile made Oikawa smile too. Seriously, how did he get so lucky?!? 

You turned around to grumble something even you didnt understand and Oikawa gave a big ol' hearty laugh. He pulled you closer by the stomach carefully and whispered in your ear, "It's okay~ We can sleeo for the rest of the day if you'd like," before giving you a kiss on the forhead and the both of you fell into a deep slumber for the next two hours :D 


End file.
